My best friends a superhero
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Natalie and Peter have been friends for what seems like forever. Will he tell her his secret? Will she have one of her own?
1. Chapter 1

It was the noon rush at Mac's bar and grill. I was cleaning off a table when I heard a familiar sound against the tile floors. The sound of wheels coming closer to me and I smiled. I didn't even have to guess who it was. I turned around and he smiled at me.

"Hey, Peter."

He hit the end of his board, making it land in his hand. He moved closer to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey, Natty."

He was the only one that can get away with calling me that. If anyone else tried, it would be the last thing they would ever do. I tightened my grip around him, hoping he wouldn't pull back anytime soon. And he didn't. I was the first to do so.

"It's been awhile since I hung out with my best friend. Does that mean the epic couple that I call Gwen and Peter don't have plans tonight, and I get you for the night?"

"Uh... well, we have a date tonight. But tomorrow, I'm all yours."

"Promise?"

"Scouts honor."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

My boss, Richard caught me talking to Peter.

"Natalie, back to work."

"Yes, Richard," replying in the sweetest tone possible. Though in reality, I couldn't stand the guy. He seriously needed to remove the stick from his ass. But, he paid us waitresses well, so I can't completely complain.

"You heard em."

I hit Peter playfully in the arm.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Pete."

"Alright Natty."

He pulled me into a side hug and kissed the side of my head. He dropped the skateboard on the floor and he was off. I saw Richard glare at him as he rolled past him. Peter waved at him and smiled, picking up the pace on his skateboard. Richard came walking over to me. Uh oh.

"Natalie, you should tell your friend to visit you on your break, not while you are working. You know the rules. Dont make me have to look for another waitress."

"Yes. Richard. I will."

I rolled my eyes as I went back to work, getting butterflies in my stomach. I'm going to see Peter after a good two months of not seeing him or hardly talking to him. hen we did talk, he would say he's really busy, but he wouldn't go into great detail as to what he was really busy with. I was hoping he could clear all of that up for me tomorrow.

Me and Peter have been friends since eighth grade. He was next to me in my science and math classes always helping me since that guy is walking genius. Okay, I'll admit, I have a slight crush on him. I cant help it, He's really cute and such a sweet guy. Though, I know nothing would happen between us. He is insanely hooked on Gwen Stacey. Thats why im on the lookout for any other potential boyfriends. Between work and going to college, I try to date as much as possible. Its kinda hard, though. Maybe if I stop trying, I'll have better luck that way.

Once my shift was over, it had to be close to nine at night. I was tired and just wanted to be home in my bed. I started walking to the bus when I heard strange footsteps following me. I turned around and no one was there. So I decided to start walking faster, since the bus stop was only two blocks down. The footsteps started turning into running, but I couldn't outrun the person even if I tried. I was pulled into an alleyway when they guy made his identity known. Oh god. It was Tom. My abusive ex boyfriend. His right hand was digging deeper into my arm, making me flinch in pain.

"Tom, I told you its over!"

"Its not over till I say its over!"

He reeked of alcohol. I felt like I was getting drunk of of his smell alone.

Tom and I dated for all my senior year into my freshman year of college. But after we had a huge fight, I saw a whole new side to him. He beat me up so bad, I ended up in the hospital for a week. I pressed charges against him, but he would always keep coming back.

With all my strength, I pushed him back, making him stumble back a bit. That just made him more angry. He raised his hand and slapped me as hard as he can. I immediately held my hand to my face, feeling the sting get worse as I thought about it.

When he was going to hit me again, A web shot out from nowhere and his arm was stuck to the alley wall.

"What.. what the hell is this!"

He tried grabbing at it and pulling it off, but another web shot at his free hand, making him completely pinned to the wall.

I looked up and the man I've been seeing all over the news, calling him the vigilante jumped from the fire escape and was now standing in front of me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah... yeah. I'm fine. Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm going to keep an eye on you to make sure you get home safe."

"Thank you... uh?"

"Uh... Spiderman."

I smiled.

Spiderman.

I caught the next bus and looked out the window. I saw him swinging in between the bridges and traffic all the way to my house. I couldn't wait to tell Peter about this tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Once I got into my house, I turned around and saw Spiderman on the house's roof across the street. The bright moonlight reflecting off the red and black in his suit,making it glimmer. I closed the door and looked through the door window and looked at the spot where I saw him one more time. He was gone.

I made my way up the stairs taking my long hair out of a ponytail, letting it fall past my shoulders, putting the black band around my wrist. I flicked on my bedroom light, and quickly got dressed down into a black tank top and matching pajama shorts. It was the weirdest feeling. I was so tired before, I couldn't wait to get home. But now, I never felt more awake. I guess that's what happens when the city's guardian angel finds you in distress and saves your life. You can't stop replaying the event in your head over and over again. I made my way onto my bed and under the thick covers. I kept my gaze on the ceiling hoping my eyes would give up and shut on their own.

I rolled onto the other side of my bed. The sunlight piercing through my light curtains made its way to my eyes. I opened my eyes even wider, looking at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was already eleven. I sluggishly got up and went into the bathroom, automatically taking a shower, letting the mixture of hot and cold water waking me fully out of my sleepy state.

Once I was finished in the bathroom, I looked through my mess of a closet to find something to wear. Maybe after hanging out with Peter today, I could do some organizing in this room. I grabbed a pair of dark slightly ripped at the knees jeans, my favorite black sweater , and my worn black converse from the bottom of my closet. I threw the clothes onto the bed, and went into my dresser for the last three things i needed. Socks, a bra, and some form of underwear.

I quickly got dressed and looked in my dresser mirror. Wow. I haven't looked this rested in a long time. My hair was still a little damp, so I quickly ran a brush through it and put some moose in it. I loved it when my hair wavy the most. It was such a pain trying to straighten it since I have so much hair.

I jogged down the stairs, seeing my mom has already left for work. I still live with her since I don't have enough money yet for an apartment of my own. I told her I wanted to save up the money myself even though she wants to help. I have a thing for doing things on my own.

I grabbed my dark brown purse that was hanging up by the door and opened my door. I saw Peter sitting on my doorsteps with his earphones in his ears. I came down the stairs and stood in front of him until he looked up at me. He took out his earphones and smiled. She looked even more prettier today than usual. Peter can admit that to himself. She was really attractive. She was close to 5 '8 she had these gorgeous green eyes that a lot of girls are envious of. Her olive skin was always clear and radiant. Her hair was always done nicely without her really trying. Other guys would always ask him if she was taken, or if they were dating. He would always reply no since that was the truth. He just never thought of going there with her. She was his best friend. It could ruin a good friendship.

"I thought I was going to meet you at your house. Thats what we usually do when we hang out."

"Yeah, I know.. I was in the neighborhood."

He stood up from the steps and wrapped his one arm around my shoulders while the other carried his skateboard. We started walking when I decided to start up a conversation.

"Peter, you'll never guess what happened to me last night."

"What happened?"

"I met Spiderman."

Peter furrowed his brows and just looked at me with a confused expression.

" You met him?"

"Well, not technically. He saved me last night from Tom."

"Your psycho ex Tom?!""

"Yeah! Tom was following to the bus stop, and he pulled me into an alleyway. Before things could get worse, he came out of nowhere and save me. He even followed me home to make sure I was safe. God, I wish I knew who he was. I could send him a gift basket.. or take out to dinner or something."

Peter broke his gaze from his best friend, and looked at the surroundings around him with a small grin on his face.

"That guy is truly amazing. I don't get what the police sees that so bad. He's a hero."

Peter shifted his eyes back to Natalie, pulling her in closer to him, making her heart beat stronger against her chest.

"Well Natty, maybe if you cross paths with him again, you can tell him that."

"Yeah, maybe. So, are you going to tell me why you've been so vague about what you have been up to lately? Cuz, I'm assuming it has something to do with why we don't hang out as much anymore."

Peter's jaw tightened and his grip on his skateboard increased. He wanted to tell Natalie in the worst way. But, it was too dangerous. It was risky enough that Gwen knows. If his enemies found out about these two girls that meant the world to him, he didn't know what to do at that point.

"I've just been busy with college. Plus, I've been helping out with Aunt Mae since.. you know."

My eyes softened and I rubbed Peter's arm.

"How is she?"

"She's taking it day by day."

"And you?"

"Taking it day by day."

"Remember, you always know where to find me if you wanna talk."

"I know. I'm lucky to have such a great friend like you, Nat.."

I smiled. I noticed Peter's eyes focusing on what's in front of us, like he was listening at something. I pulled away and we stopped walking.

"Peter, you okay?"

He looked at me with the same expression on his face.

"Uh.. no, I gotta go, Natty."

"Okay, what is it?"

He thought of the quickest lie possible and just went with it.

"I forgot to take care of something for Aunt Mae. I'm so sorry."

I frowned, but I understood. He needed to do what he needed to do. Though, a slight twinge in my body knows he was lying.

"Okay, go ahead. I'll catch up with you later."

He gave me a quick hug, and threw down his skateboard, moving his body as fast as possible down the street.

Peter Parker was up to something, and I planned on finding out what that is.


End file.
